


make a wish

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, cute bday fluff okay, simon sucks at surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: the five times simon tried to surprise baz on his birthday, and the one time he did





	make a wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wematch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/gifts).



**Baz’s 20th Birthday**

Snow likes to think he’s subtle. A week ago he’d asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday; to which I’d replied that all I wanted was a quiet dinner with him at a restaurant where he couldn’t wear a tracksuit. And he’d laughed like I was being funny. (I wasn’t.)

I also wasn’t kidding when I’d shared my wishes, but Snow interpreted them as an invitation to plan me a surprise party. As I said before, Snow likes to think he’s subtle and, while I usually indulge this tendency, the urge to fuck with him was stronger.

It started when I saw the receipt for the cake.

“Simon?” I said, blinking like I had no idea what was going on, “why is there a receipt for a cake on your breakfast bar?” I watched in amusement as he missed the stick of butter, the knife in his hand landing with a hard clink on the ceramic dish. I waited a beat before asking again. “Why did you buy a cake?”

“That’s–that’s Penny’s,” he stammers out, “it’s–she–her friend is having a–a party–a going away party. They’re going away–moving. They’re moving away. So Penny bought a cake. For the party. For the person who’s moving away. For the party for the person who’s moving away.”

“This person is throwing their own going away party?”

“Yes…”

“Then why is Penny the one getting the cake?”

“Because she’s throwing the party.”

“You just said the person was throwing the party.”

This time the butter knife slips from his fingers completely and clatters to the floor. “I–I meant–I just–”

Oh, Merlin. This is becoming painful, and I feel like an idiot for riling him up like this. I reach for his hand and pull him close until his chest is touching mine. “Okay,” I murmur, “It’s okay, I believe you.” He looks relieved and I press a kiss to his temple, relishing in the small sigh he lets out.

When my birthday rolls around, I’m dragged to Nando’s where Bunce is waiting with my uni friends, and I pretend like I had no idea this was coming. The way Simon’s beaming at me as he holds my hand under the table makes the sacrifice worth it. Plus, there’s always next year.

**Baz’s 21st Birthday**

Mordelia is sprawled across the Starbucks couch, ignoring the glares from the other patrons as she casually sips her strawberry and creme frappuccino. I’m sitting in the armchair next to her, sneering at the onlookers. If I’m honest, Mordelia is being a brat for taking up the entire couch, but it’s amusing to watch the faces of the other people, so I don’t say anything.

If Snow was here with us, he’d be squirming in his seat, uncomfortable with the annoyance of those around him. He’s still got that damn hero complex, and if he was here I’d make her move. But he’s not, he’s busy doing something with Bunce, so I’d been sitting bored at the flat when Mordelia had called and invited me out for a birthday coffee.

I take a sip of my own coffee just as Mordelia’s phone dings. She takes a long, final drag of her drink and stands up. “We need to go.”

“Now?” I ask. “Why?”

She doesn’t look up from her phone, her thumbs flying across the screen. “Because I’m supposed to bring you to the party–oh, shit!”

Aleister Crowley, not again.

**Baz’s 22nd Birthday**

I’m talking on my mobile when Snow walks in the door. I nod in his direction and he gives me a little wave.

“Is that Izzie?” he asks and I nod. “Tell her she needs to be at the place at 5 to–” he pales. “To…to…”

I raise my eyebrows. “To what, Snow?”

He reaches into the pocket of his jeans. “Oh look, someone’s ringing me, I really should take this.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” I say, trying not to chuckle.

“It–it’s on silent.” he tries.

“Then how were you able to hear it?”

“I–” he pulls out his mobile and holds it up to his ear, mouthing goodbye, and I just smirk at his retreating figure and go back to my conversation

“Thanks for filling me in,” I say as we’re finishing up, loud enough for Simon to hear, and I hear him swear through the wall.

It’s almost starting to become a tradition.

**Baz’s 23rd Birthday**

Daphne hugs me goodbye on the front steps. “I’ll see you on Thursday?”

I’m confused. “I thought we were doing a family party that weekend?”

“Well, love, Simon thought it would be a nice idea to combine them both. Didn’t he tell you?”

I just roll my eyes. Trust Snow to forget to inform my stepmother that it’s a surprise party.

**Baz’s 24th Birthday**

[11:08] Penelope: Do you want to go to Ikea? I’ll buy lunch.  
[11:08] Baz: Take your boyfriend.  
[11:10] Penelope: I would, but he’s too busy helping your boyfriend.  
[11:10] Baz: What?  
[11:38] Penelope: It’s not important.  
[11:39] Baz: Then why can’t he go with you?  
[11:39] Penelope: Because he’s helping Simon with something.  
[11:41] Baz: You just said it wasn’t important.  
[11:45] Penelope: Fine. You have to come with me to Ikea so they can set up for you party.  
[11:45] Baz: …  
[11:45] Baz: You aren’t supposed to make it that easy.  
[11:50] Penelope: Don’t tell him I told you!  
[11:55] Baz: Not a chance, Bunce.

**Baz’s 25th Birthday**

Snow isn’t even trying to be sneaky this year. Last week I’d opened a package from Amazon that I thought was for me, and it was full of party decorations–and a very large “Happy Birthday Baz!” banner. Crowley, does he think I’m a child? The banner was white with my name in large blocky letters and it’s covered in zoo animals, for fucks sake. What was he thinking?

This morning I’d gone down to get our Tesco order and when I’d opened on of the bags I found 4 boxes of cake mix and several cans of frosting. Snow chose that moment to stumble sleepily out of our room, but he seemed to wake right up as soon as he saw the bag in front of me. He dashed over and snatched the bag from my surprised hands.

“Those are Penny’s!” He’d shouted, and run out the front door. I don’t even think he remembered he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Now Snow’s standing in front of me in a smart shirt and a pair of dark jeans i suspect he’s nicked from my side of the closet, and I look him up and down.

“You’re a little dressed up for Nando’s, aren’t you?”

Simon just smiles in response and my stomach swoops a little bit. It’s that soft one he uses when it’s just the two of us, in the early morning before the city’s begun to wake; when it feels like we’re the only two people in the world. He holds out his hand and I take it, still feeling dazed from that bloody smile.

His mobile buzzes to let us know the uber is here and Simon grabs my hand and leads me out the door. I can’t help but feel like he’s taking me on an adventure. Something does feel different, we don’t go the same way down our street as usual, but I just assume this driver prefers a different route.

After all, every year on my birthday, Snow’s taken me to the same bloody place, why would this year be any different? Except when I glance out the window of the uber, I don’t recognize my surroundings.

“Where are we going?”

Snow shrugs, and I start to get curious.

“Merlin, are you actually taking me somewhere different?”

He shrugs again, and I shove his arm. He pretends to scowl at me, and I lean over and kiss my favorite mole on his cheek. Snow grins when I do that and catches my mouth in a kiss. The driver clears his throat from the front seat, but I ignore him as Simon slips his tongue into my mouth.

I put my hand on his knee and glide it up his thigh. He lets me get almost all the way to his crotch before grabbing my wrist and shaking his head. “Later.”

I pout. “But it’s my birthday.”

“Birthdays don’t mean you can feel me up in the back of an uber.”

I cross my arms and pretend to ignore him. He just leans into me, warm against my side.

We sit like that for the rest of the ride and I close my eyes, only opening them again when I feel the car come to a stop. We’re in front of what looks like a club and the sign on the front announces that Kishi Bashi will be playing there this evening.

“Simon…” I say, “Simon, did you plan this?”

“Yes?” he says like he’s unsure of my reaction. “When I found out he was going to be here on your birthday, I knew I had to get the tickets. Are you surprised?”

I nod dumbly,

The show is amazing, the food is delicious, and Snow is the best boyfriend in the world for giving me this. After the music is finished, I stand to go say hello. I don’t ask Simon to join me–I know crowds make him uncomfortable, so I squeeze his hand quickly before heading towards the stage.

I wait with the other fans, holding onto my paper napkin (thanks for the heads up, Snow) for him to sign. I want to tell him what a huge fan I am and that I’ve taught myself all of his songs, but all I can seem to say is: “I admire your work, I admire you,” on repeat. I have to force myself to stop, and turn around, still clutching the now signed napkin. (Never meet your idols.) (Especially when you haven’t planned out what to say.)

When I come back to the table, there’s a slice of cake with a single candle waiting for me and Simon’s beaming in my direction. He stands up to pull out my chair and I instantly feel calmer as I sink down into it. He nudges the plate in my direction and says,  “Make a wish.”

It’s already come true, I think, but I blow out the candle anyway. I’d make ten thousand wishes if he asked me.

Because I’m in love with him. Because I’ll always love him.

Because even after all these years, he still likes this better than fighting. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/159811967832/make-a-wish)


End file.
